74th Fighter Squadron
The 74th Fighter Squadron (74 FS) is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 23d Fighter Group and stationed at Moody Air Force Base, Georgia. During World War II, the 74th Fighter Squadron was one of the three original squadrons (74th, 75th, 76th) of the 23d Fighter Group. On 17 December 1941, the AVG 1st Fighter Squadron was redesignated as the 23d Pursuit Group 74th Pursuit Squadron and subsequently the 74th Fighter Squadron. History The 23d was the United States Army Air Forces China Air Task Force organization took over the operations of the 1st American Volunteer Group (AVG) of the Chinese Air Force when the AVG was disbanded. Some members of the AVG joined or rejoined the United States Airforce. Some volunteered to serve for an extra short period to help with the changover. The 74th was one of the original squadrons in the 23d to see combat action in the Far East. The Fighter Group used P-40 Warhawks, and later P-51 Mustangs, to cover a large operational area and diverse combat roles. The area of operation extended beyond China into Burma, French Indochina (Vietnam), and Formosa. The mission taskings included counter air campaigns, strafing and bombing Japanese forces and installations, escorting bombers, flying reconnaissance missions, and intercepting Japanese bombers. The fighter group excelled in these roles and received the Distinguished Unit Citation for its exceptional performance during the war. Following World War II, the 74th was activated at various times and locations throughout the world. From 1946-1949 the 74th flew the P-47 at Northwest Field, Guam. During the years of 1951-1954, the 74th flew the F-86 and F-94 at Presque Isle AFB, Maine. The 74th then moved to Thule AB, Greenland, from 1954–1958 and flew the F-89. During the period 1958-1972, the 74th was inactive. In July 1972, the 74th rejoined its sister squadrons for the first time since 1949 when the 23d Tactical Fighter Wing was activated at England Air Force Base LA. The 74th began operations flying the A-7 Corsair II in 1972 and transitioned into the A-10 "Thunderbolt II" in the summer of 1981. During the 1980s, the 74th lived up to its proud history by receiving the Air Force Outstanding Unit Award five different times. The most recent combat tasking for the 74th was during Operations DESERT SHIELD/STORM. From September 1990 until 11 April 1991, the 74th earned high praise for its performance during the campaign against Iraq's elusive Scud-B mobile missile launchers. On 15 February 1992, the 74th was again inactivated at England Air Force Base as part of the Air Force's force structure realignment. It was reactivated 15 June 1993 at Pope AFB NC as part of the 23d Wing, the second composite wing built from the ground up. The 74th began operations at Pope AFB flying the F-16C/D Fighting Falcon. In July 1996, the F-16s departed Pope AFB and the 74th Fighter Squadron transitioned back to the A-10 aircraft. The unit completed a deployment to Afghanistan in 2011.AFCENT command chief visits departing 74th EFS, AMU, 451st Air Expeditionary Wing Public Affairs Lineage *74th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) (1941–1942) *74th Fighter Squadron (1942–1944) *74th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine (1944–1950) *74th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (1950–1972) *74th Tactical Fighter Squadron (1972–1991) *74th Fighter Squadron (1991–present) Assignments *23d Fighter Group (1942–1946, 1946–1949) : Attached: 46th Fighter Wing (December 1947 - 16 August 1948) * 23d Fighter-Interceptor Group (1951–1952) * 4711th Defense Wing (1952–1953) * 528th Air Defense Group (1953–1954) * 64th Air Division (1954–1957, 1958) * 4734th Air Defense Group (1957–1958) * 23d Wing (1972–1992, 1993–present) : Attached: 354th Tactical Fighter Wing (Deployed) (2 July – 28 December 1973) :: Deployed to: Korat RTAFB, Thailand : Attached: 354th Tactical Fighter Wing, (Provisional) (20 December 1990 – 20 April 1991) :: Deployed to: King Fahad International Airport, Saudi Arabia Stations *Kunming, China (1942–1943) *Yunnani, China (1943) *Kweilin, China (1943–1944) **Detachment: Liuchow, China (16 February – 30 April 1944) *Lüliang, China (1944–1945) **Detachment: Tushan, China (March - August 1945) *Liuchow, China (1945) *Hangchow, China (1945–1946) *Fort Lewis, Washington (1946) *North Guam Air Force Base, Guam (1946–1949) *Howard Air Force Base, Panama Canal Zone (1949) *Presque Isle Air Force Base, Maine (1951–1954) *Thule Air Base, Greenland (1954–1958) *England Air Force Base, Louisiana (1972–1993) **Deployed: Korat Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (2 July – 28 December 1973) **Deployed: King Fahd Airport, Saudi Arabia (29 August 1990 – 20 April 1991) *Pope Air Force Base, North Carolina (1993–2007) *Moody Air Force Base, Georgia (2007–present) Aircraft *P-40 Warhawk (1942–1944) *P-51 Mustang (1944–1945) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1946–1949) *RF-80 Shooting Star (1949) *F-86E Sabre (1951) *F-86A Sabre (1951–1952) *F-89C Scorpion (1952) *F-94B Starfire (1952–1953) *F-89C Scorpion (1953-1958) *A-7D Corsair II (1972–1981) *F-16C/D Fighting Falcon (1993-1996) *A-10 Thunderbolt II (1980–1992, 1996–present) References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). *USAF 74th Fighter Squadron History *23d Fighter Group Fact Sheet * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 074 Category:Military units and formations in Georgia (U.S. state)